Blood Manipulation
Blood manipulation, also known as haemokinesis, is the ability to manipulate blood, both outside the body and within. Characters *Tannith Reddan has this ability naturally. *Tomas Reddan gained this ability from having a blood bond with his mate. *Cole Jackson has this ability naturally. *Cameron Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Tannith Reddan' Tannith is skilled in using this ability, particularly in wielding her blood as a whip-like weapon, since she learned of this aspect shortly after becoming a vampire and she has centuries of practice and experience with it. The blood whip is her main offensive weapon. She can also form other structures from her blood - like nets, ropes or cages - although she does this less often and is less practised in doing so. Several years ago, she learned that she can also sense blood much more accurately than other vampires, and can manipulate its movements and properties. Sensing blood can help her detect certain injuries, conditions and defects, and she has also used the ability to detect pregnancies from the separate blood systems within the foetuses. Manipulating blood movements can control a person's movements and reactions, to some extent, and it can also be used to kill by rupturing the heart, forcing a person to bleed to death or ceasing blood flow to essential organs. She can cause blood to replicate, or make it heal wounds. She has claimed that she could never die from blood loss as she would keep replicating her own. She is able to boil blood within the body, killing her victims in unbelievable pain. When the ability is augmented she can mimic blood, and will then reflexively transform into blood when killed and afterwards reform her body. She could previously do this without augmentation, after a first augmentation made it possible, but she has since lost this aspect and now would always need immediate augmentation to do so. She has previously claimed that she is immune to her blood whip, though other offensive forms of manipulating blood have worked on her and she once forced herself to bleed to death under the influence of despair induction. This difference in immunity may have been caused by the need to subconsciously desire an attack to cause harm when using the blood whip. Tomas Reddan Tomas gained this ability from Tannith's blood. He has developed all the same aspects of her, but with less skill since he has much less experience of using it. He also has the same limit in needing immediate augmentation to mimic blood, now. By the time he gained the ability, she had developed every aspect, and therefore he developed them all simultaneously. He has not displayed any self-immunity, but it is known that Tannith has succeeded in using her ability offensively on him when she was forced to execute him. 'Cole Jackson' He is quite skilful with the ability and can use it to control the movement and properties of blood. Manipulating blood movements can control a person's movements and reactions, to some extent, and it can also be used to kill by rupturing the heart, forcing a person to bleed to death or ceasing blood flow to essential organs. Cole is also able to raise another person's blood to such a temperature that it would kill them. He could also create blood. He mostly uses this ability offensively. 'Cameron Parkman' Cameron will be able to use this ability offensively to kill people either by forcing them to bleed to death, by raising the blood's temperature or by filling the blood with toxins. He will also be able to affect blood pressure and blood flow, altering the amount flowing to different organs and different muscles. This would affect a person's movements, reactions and consciousness. Additionally, he could manipulate blood to heal an injury more quickly or hasten an immune response, and he could force blood to replicate in order to prevent someone from bleeding to death. Also, his ability will make him more aware of blood within other individuals, which will enable him to detect certain injuries, conditions and defects. Similar Abilities *Blood mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into blood *Blood whip is the ability to redraw blood from one's fingertip and use it as a whip *Liquid manipulation can also manipulate blood *Human manipulation and biokinesis can manipulate blood while within the body *Liquid mimicry can be used to mimic blood *Pressure manipulation can be used to manipulate blood pressure *Cardiokinesis is the ability to manipulate the heart Category:Abilities